Administration of glyceryl trioleate and trierucate oils has been shown to correct the principal biochemical abnormality in adrenoleukodystrophy (ALD), namely the abnormal accumulation of saturated very long chain fatty acids. Studies are in progress in 366 patients who represent the three major phenotypes of ALD.